


The OneThing that I Tried to Hold on to

by MyEvilTwin (ProtoNeoRomantic)



Series: Giles Haiku [19]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode: s06e08 Tabula Rasa, F/M, Gen, Haiku, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/MyEvilTwin





	The OneThing that I Tried to Hold on to

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762839) by [ProtoNeoRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic). 



You remained her rock  
In your mind and hers anyway  
But you still left her


End file.
